Daydreaming Wooser Transforms Once More
Synopsis "Wooser is turned into a grasshopper and smashes up the city again. Rin and Len must transform into magical girls to stop him." '- via Crunchyroll' Plot Summary Rin and the girls are seen on the tennis court. Rin is looking for Wooser and announces that the group is leaving as he is nowhere to be found. Miho asks if someone had kidnapped him and shocks Rin. Wooser is seen in a strange room with a hospital lamp shining on him. Turns out, he is bound to a table with a number of ghost-like white cloaked figures. Wooser asks if the figures are going to turn him into a grasshopper again in dismay and suggest that they should change him into a girl instead. The gals alongside Ajipon and The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken are in a locker room. Len is applying deodorant and asks if Rin wants to use it. Rin consents and Len pranks her by applying the deodorant on Rin's back. while Rin is chewing Len out, Miho warns the twins of being sweaty again and Yuu notes that sweat glands are affected by the environment that a person is in. Miho asks Len on what brand of deodorant she is using, which is called "The Scent of Soap" as Len replies. Miho notes that she heard of boys liking girls that smell like soap and the other girls discuss about guys being attracted to gals without makeup and the scenario of the image of a gal getting out of a shower. when the mention of a "birthday suit" shows up, Rin notes the gals that it's not her birthday and gets playfully teased by the others for her comment. Back in the strange room with the ghost-like kidnappers, Wooser makes his plea for why they should change him into a girl instead, complete with narration from Oshirase Wooser as he imagines himself as a girl. Wooser wants to have a much closer bond with the other girls for fun. The ghastly figures commence operating on Wooser, whom screams in terror as it happens. Later, the gals are walking to school and Rin asks everyone about their summer homework. Rin and Yuu did theirs, but Len and Miho haven't. Miho asks if Rin and Len are going to use magic to get it done quick and both girls shush Miho to tell her that it was supposed to be a secret. Len jokes that she can freeze time to copy over someone else's homework and Rin warns her to stay focused on protecting the town. During the banter on homework from Miho, Yuu asks Rin and Len if they actually wash their magical girl clothes and they both note that they always glow and disappear when reverting back to normal. Miho shouts that they're stinky and Rin and Len deny the accusation. Len transforms into Magical Girl Len Len Len with a full-blown transformation sequence and asks Miho to smell her clothes, only to be accused of being a pervert by Miho. Rin calls Len out for transforming without anything going on and Yuu asks the gals if their abilities could cost them their lives. A giant Grasshopper Wooser appears and starts to damage the town. Rin transforms into a Magical Wooser and in surprise of transforming incorrectly, transforms again to a mech-like costume and finally into Magical Girl Rin Rin Rin. Both magical girls introduce themselves as the Wooser Twins. Grasshopper Wooser rampages and hops on the town's buildings shouting "Fun! With girls!" as he goes and this astonishes the Wooser Twins. Yuu reads up on grasshoppers and notes of using a black stick to get the grasshopper to think that it's a female grasshopper and mate with it, which disgusts the twins. Len Len Len suggests using pesticide and Rin Rin Rin refuses stating that it can harm innocent people. Miho asks for any weak points and Yuu reads on the species' natural predators, racoons included. Ajipon gets squished flat the moment that the scene jumps to her by Grasshopper Wooser. In shock of Ajipon getting squished, the Wooser Twins use Wooser Twin Linkage to summon a giant "Scent of Soap" deodorant spray can and sprays it all on Grasshopper Wooser, which the latter enjoys until he explodes in flames. As the magical girls celebrate their accomplishment, Grasshopper Wooser is burnt to a crisp and has reverted back to a normal grasshopper's size. Ajipon tries to eat the grasshopper and she spits him out. Miho notices that the grasshopper is still alive and sprays him dead with her deodorant. After the end credits, Wooser is seen playing with a figure of himself and Rin Rin Rin appears and agrees with Wooser on enjoying transformations and magic. Characters (In Order of Appearance) * Rin (Magical Wooser / Magical Girl Rin Rin Rin) * Len (Magical Girl Len Len Len) * Yuu * Miho * Wooser (Grasshopper Wooser) * The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken * Ajipon * Oshirase Wooser * Darth Wooser Equipment and Powers Used Powers * Wooser Twin Linkage (Magical Girls Rin Rin Rin and Len Len Len) Points of Interest * This is the second appearance of Magical Girls Rin Rin Rin and Len Len Len since Season One, Episode 10. * This is also the fourth appearance of Grasshopper Wooser, which was first turned that way from a plastic surgery fiasco in Season One, Episode 9. Unlike this episode, Wooser consented to the surgery back then. * This is the first time that Magical Girls Rin Rin Rin and Len Len Len named themselves "The Wooser Twins" since they did not name themselves as a duo on their previous appearance. * The very first scene shown in this episode is most likely the tennis court from Awakening Arc, Episode 1. * Len gets a transformation appearance to Magical Girl Len Len Len this time as it was omitted for either time or budget on her magical form's previous appearance. * Rin's first transformation being "cut" with the message saying "We did this last time, so we're skipping it" further references Season One, Episode 10, where Len's transformation sequence was excluded. * Rin's second transformation sequence from Magical Wooser to Magical Girl Rin Rin Rin and the scene after the ending credits where Wooser is playing with a toy of himself is also a tie-in to a new Wooser figure that Good Smile Company revealed. That figure of Wooser also has Rin inside of it. * The music of Rin's second transformation sequence is "Love Me Gimmie" by TiA: The ending sequence theme for Season One. * Wooser wanting to go on a rampage as a grasshopper was said on the first time that he was turned that way on season one, but the season two portrayals were of him as a hero instead for the Awakening Arc's second and third episodes. He went on a real rampage in this episode, however. * This is the first episode of the Phantasmagoric Arc that does not have a guest character in it at all. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three